Użytkownik:Azurey
oVWBFkaXMyw Alo, alo Coś o mnie? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) A se główkuj ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Dobra, na początek (koniec w gratisie) kim jestem i co tu robię. Ewentualnie tylko to pierwsze... Wołają na mnie po imieniu, ale też Sanderka, czego nienawidzę. O plz, zabijcie mnie, ale nie męczcie moich uszu. Mam kilkanaście lat (co was to obchodzi ile mam lat :v). Sądzę, że jestem dość przeciętnego wzrostu (czytaj: 170cm), ale jak kto woli. Jak na mój wiek tragedii nie ma. Nie maluję się (uważam, że to zuo), bo nie chcę wyglądać jak tapeciara, ubieram się jak chłopak (tak mówi mi moja babcia, która codziennie namawia mnie na sukienki, aż nie pójdę do domu... może robi to specjalnie?), jeśli czarne (zazwyczaj) legginsy, koszule w kratkę (albo bluzy na długi rękaw), zielono-czarno-białe Adidasy za kostkę i koszulkę na krótki rękaw można nazwać ubiorem chłopaka. Nie mam chłopaka, na najbliższy okres czasu nie planuję mieć. Wszystko w swoim czasie, tak samo jak miłość. Zawsze mam tylko jedną fryzurę. Wysokiego kucyka, to mi starczy. Jeśli mam wolny dzień, to śpię do południa. Zawsze 'budzi mnie mama, a wystarczy zwinąć rolety. Grr.... '''Nie '''wychodzę z domu bez ('przynajmniej) jednej pary słuchawek, telefonu i gumy do żucia (mogą być UPS'y z Biedronki :v). Guma ma być miętowa, bo potem nie przestaje pić. Fajnie, nie? Nie. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Interesuję się sportem, muzyką, szkicowaniem, rysowaniem, projektowaniem, śpiewaniem, komputerami, uwielbiam zagłębiać się w różne historie, pod jednym warunkiem. Mają być tam smoki, dobrze budowane napięcie i akcja. Bez akcji nie ma nic. Gz. Od kilku lat grałam w piłkę nożną i siatkówkę, ale '''(bo '''zawsze '''musi być jakieś "ale") kontuzja kolana nie pozwala mi tego kontynuować. Ogólnie, to nie wytrzymam bez muzyki jednego dnia. Gram na gitarze, keyboardzie, mixuje w FL Studio i uwielbiam jej słuchać, bez czego się nie obejdzie. GL, HF. Niech ja no dorwę tego Gaben'a, to mu nie wiem co zrobię za mój ping... *muzyczka grozy* :v Virtus.Pro '''DO BOJU! :v :v :v :v :v :v Bajceps is olłejs łyf ju maj frend. Czytam książki. Ooooo tak. Jak 'mam dobry humor, ale mi się nudzi, to mam na to niezawodny sposób. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ('nie, zboczuchu ''':v) I życzę wam dobrego panowania na waszych stołkach. ^_^ Ten serial dopada i mnie... Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak na pierwszym miejscu stoi Flash i Iron Man ♥ thumb|I love them <3 ''"If you burn, we burn with...us?" - Katnus Everdun, nie pytajcie'' ''"-To wcale mnie nie dziwi. To Prior? -We własnej osobie. - Dlaczego krwawi? - Bo jest idiotą." ~ Wierna'' ''No po prostu musiałam ♥'' ''"Obracam się na pięcie i rzucam w stronę urządzenia. Słychać wystrzał. Czuję, że ciało przeszywa mi ból. Nie wiem nawet, gdzie zostałam trafiona.'' W uszach dźwięczy mi głos Caleba, który na prośbę Mathew powtarza kod. Drżącą ręką wklepuję na klawiaturze kolejne cyfry. Znów rozlega się strzał. Czuję jeszcze większy ból, robi mi się czarno przed oczami, ale ponownie słyszę głos brata: "Zielony przycisk". Ból jest potworny..." I tak oto autorzy naszych ulubionych historii... robią z nas idiotów i wyciskają nasze łzy jak psychopaci. Dziękuję za uwagę, pozdrawiam. ''Pierwszy lepszy kontakt'' ^.^''' Nie chcę podawać Facebooka, ani nic z tych rzeczy, bo chcę mieć trochu wolności. ;) Więc podam Aska.... : http://ask.fm/whenyourdignityisstolen Żeby nie było żadnych "bulwersów". Skype, Facebook i reszta moich kont, gdziekolwiek jest dużo moich danych, zostanie w ukryciu. Nie, nie chodzi mi o lajki, bo jak widać i tak jest to nowe konto. Serdeczny #REKT dla wszystkich, którzy tak myślą. :) _________________________________________ Niech smoki będą z Tobą ♥♥♥